Of Storms and Things
by Charming-bells
Summary: Cue surprised!Blaine during one of these sleepovers when a terrified!Finn jumps into their bed in the middle of the night because of the storm.


**A/N** Hey, this is just a little drabble-esque one-shot. I got it off a prompt.

Reviews are welcome!

* * *

><p>Thunder roared along the empty house, constant drops of rain pelted the roof above, creating a weird humming sound . Lightning would flash illuminating everything for half a second, then seeping the room in darkness just as quickly.<p>

Some would consider this natural occurrence beautiful and would write poetry and stuff about it. Not Finn Hudson though. Thunderstorms just freaked him out, like how did electricity get in the clouds anyway? And why is everything so loud? Admittedly , large storms like these reminded him of all the war movies Puck made him sit through, which made him think of his dad.

Finn stumbled down the small corridor, silently wondering if this is what it sounded like, if everything was loud and unnerving, he felt really melancholy. Kurt had taught him that word.

He stopped his thoughts when he reached the Kurt's bedroom, Kurt always made him feel better during storms, he was so tiny and fragile compared to Finn. He always liked to be the bigger spoon when they cuddled- but in a totally brotherly-esque cuddle 'cause he was dating Rachel and stuff- It made him feel more controlled or something, it just helped.

Slowly opening the door he peeked inside. Everything was dark but his eyes had adjusted enough that he could make out the outline of Kurt's large bed. Careful not to trip or step on anything his way towards the bed. He shifted a little before settling down under the covers, grabbing the nearest body and pulling it close to his. He relaxed and let his head dip on the pillow, sniffing Kurt's coarse hair… wait Kurt's hair wasn't prickly, it was soft and smelled of strawberries. This one kind of smelled like old spice or something. Finn just internally shrugged and focused on Kurt's breathing. Completely unaware of his little spoon's tense frame.

* * *

><p>Blaine never expected to wake up in his boyfriends' step-brother's arms, so he was a little shocked that he did. His eyes strayed towards the window; it was still notably dark outside and the storm didn't seem to have let up. He stayed still wondering if Finn and Kurt slept together on a regular basis-not because he was jealous or possessive or anything, just curious, yeah that works-he felt Finn shift and mumble something about strawberries. He decided that he was gonna speak up. Right now… okay now.<p>

"Uhh … Finn? What-er you doing?" He whispered, careful not to wake Kurt.

"W-what?" Finn stirred, "Oh cheesus, you're not Kurt!" Finn whispered, his voice laced with panic. "Oh grilled cheesus! Why are you in Kurt's bed? Who are you? Oh god oh god, why does Kurt have someone in his bed?" The taller teen started to ramble.

"Calm down Finn, it's just me, Blaine" Blaine cut him off, mid-rant.

"Oh … okay, wait … Blaine why are YOU in Kurt's bed?" Finn unwrapped his arms from Blaine's torso, leaning on his elbows so he was facing the shorter boy, staring at him accusingly.

"I think I should be the one asking you that. Anyways Burt said I could sleepover" Blaine whispered casually, hoping that Finn wouldn't point out that he was actually supposed to be on the couch, or the fact that since Burt and Carole were out of town he wasn't technically supposed to be there at all.

"Oh … okay then" Finn whispered off-handily accepting the lie.

"So, why are you here?"

"Uh … well," Finn paused as he heard Kurt stir, only to snuggle closer to his pillow. Exhaling a breath he held he continued, "I don't really like thunderstorms, they freak me out. So whenever there is one I'll just crawl in bed with Kurt. Plus his pillows are really soft and they smell nice." Emphasizing his point by dipping his head lower into the pillow. "Sure Kurt was a little weirded out the first time I did it, but he totally understood and stuff, that's why if you hurt Kurt, I'll hurt you. 'Cause he's like the best brother anyone could ask for." Finn smiled proudly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, I'm surprised you and Kurt are close."

Finn shifted and turned on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Me too, but it took a while to get used to, ya know? Having a brother and everything, especially after the "incident" last year, I worried that it was gonna be really awkward between us. At first we kind of avoided each other, but then he started to bring me warm milk and everything, and then we would just talk, it was nice. Like, I knew Kurt wouldn't judge me when I talk about my feelings like the Puck sometimes does and he won't throw a fit over what I say like Rachel does sometimes. He helped me through the whole Quinn thing. And it sort of just branched off from there."

"Yeah that's a thing I love about him" Blaine agreed smiling.

"Did you know he's killer at videogames? Not just Mario kart and stuff, but like Halo and COD, total BAMF. It's unfair he doesn't get jumpy whenever we play Dead Space 2, those Necromorph dudes just creep me out" Finn grinned rather randomly.

"Really? I wonder why he never played with the guys."

"Yeah, he also helped me with Portal 2, geebus that game was _hard_. And there wasn't even shooting or anything."

They both froze when Kurt began to stir again. This time he woke up reaching out for Blaine, fumbling with the sheets.

"_Mmphh _Blaine?" he paused to yawn and rub his eyes as they adjusted to the light. "Where are you?" Kurt rolled over and Blaine had to stifle an _aww_. His hair was lightly tousled from sleep and his eyes were bleary and squinted, he just looked adorable. Kurt seemed unaware of Finn's presence, so shifted until he right behind Blaine, the warmth of his body radiating onto Blaine. Snuggling into his boyfriend's shoulder blades Kurt fell asleep almost immediately.

"Holy crap that was close" Finn exhaled.

"You can say that again" Blaine yawned, sneaking an arm back to pull Kurt closer to him.

The room jumped with an astounding flash of light closely followed by a loud pang of thunder which caused the house to shake slightly.

Finn paled immediately, and proceeded to tug Blaine closer to his body. Bulky arms reached over and held onto Kurt. Blaine decided to just let Finn snuggle with him and Kurt, because Kurt snuggles were the best.

Finn smiled inwardly, yup, Kurt was the best step-brother ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yup, that's the end, review even if you hated it ;D**


End file.
